The present invention relates to sequential blasting systems.
Various sequential blasting systems are known, each having its own characteristics and, in may cases disadvantages. One disadvantage in a case where a pyrotechnical activated switch (PAS) is used, is that there are possible delay variations in the PAS.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a system which will assist in overcoming this disadvantage.